Teste de Graduação
by Shii-sensei
Summary: O dia em que Frank Longbottom enfrentou Severus Snape. Ou quase isso. .::30 Cookies::.


_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, porém a fanfic sim. Que fique bem claro._

_Sem betagem, infelizmente. E, que eu saiba, não contém spoilers.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Teste de Graduação<strong>_

_O dia em que Frank Longbottom enfrentou Severus Snape._

_.  
><em>

Frank sentiu seu sorriso vacilar e oscilar, olhou para trás e James Potter lhe sorriu um sorriso de ponta a ponta. Sirius fechou a mão e levantou o dedão sorrindo convencidamente. Voltou a olhar para frente. Lá a certa distância, Alice lia um livro enquanto seus pés balançavam as águas do Lago de Hogwarts. Engoliu em seco, sua garganta queimou como se tivesse acabado de tomar uísque de fogo.

Caminhou como se alguma planta puxasse seu pé. Foi se aproximando lentamente, lentamente, e de repente se viu parado em pé ao lado de Alice. Ela levantou a cabeça para fitá-lo, Frank sentiu vontade de correndo e enfiar a própria cabeça num vaso sanitário. Alice levantou as sobrancelhas, interrogativa.

Frank estufou o peito, aquilo era para o seu próprio bem! Pelo menos James, Sirius e até Remus lhe afirmaram isso.

- Oi Alice!

- Oi Longbottom.

Longbottom... Ela lhe chamava de Longbottom. Quem ainda chamava Frank de Longbottom? Os professores apenas.

- Lendo o que?

- Botânica: a ciência trouxa das plantas. Plantas trouxas! – exclamou Alice com entusiasmo ruborizando logo em seguida.

- Uau! Acho que vão te matar se te virem lendo isso. – ambos riram. Frank pôde sentir o clima de tensão crescer ali. - Alice... eu... Não, você. Quero dizer, nós... Assim, Hogsmead vai ter uma excursão Hogwarts. Hogwarts vai ter uma excursão para Hogsmead! E... você quer ir comigo?

Alice arqueou as sobrancelhas até sumirem por baixo de sua franja. Frank tentou sorrir, mas não teve certeza se foi mesmo um sorriso que fez. Ela fechou o livro e Frank teve certeza que minutos depois estaria na ala hospitalar com um livro enfiado em uma área nada agradável.

- Claro!

Frank se embasbacou. Alice sorria abertamente e com o livro nas mãos foi se levantando. Ficaram cara a cara. E Frank enfim sorriu de verdade.

_**-x-**_

James pôs a mão no queixo pensativamente. Sirius andava de um lado para o outro. Remus tentava se concentrar e esquecer o estômago revirado. Peter comia um pedaço de torta de abóbora que surrupiara da cozinha dos elfos.

- Padfoot, juro que vou vomitar na sua cara, se não parar de andar.

Sirius parou e encarou o amigo, pensativo.

- E se o fizermos comer algo bem nojento?

- Credo Padfoot, não quero prejudicar o Frank. – declarou James com uma careta.

- Quem então? – indagou Sirius irritado.

Remus encarou o Potter, Peter parou de comer e fez o mesmo. James franziu o sobrolho e empurrou os óculos pelo nariz, em concentração. Uma áurea pesada se formou ao redor dele.

- Não sei. – disse James num bocejo. - Amanhã eu penso nisso. Hoje eu quero dormir como Merlin. Toma, se você precisar...

Sirius apanhou o Mapa do Maroto e sentou em sua cama para contemplá-lo.

- 'Noite Padfoot.

- 'Noite Moony.

- 'Noite Wotmail.

- 'Noite Prongs.

Após as saudações de boa noite, o tempo correu silencioso. James dormia serenamente, as cortinas abertas não atrapalhavam seu profundo sono. Peter, mesmo com três das cortinas fechadas, reclamava, tremia e se cobria a todo o momento. O sono de Remus era um segredo, mas pelo silêncio presumia-se que também estivesse dormindo. Já a cama de Sirius estava vazia desde o início da madrugada.

Quando o grande relógio de Hogwarts bateu às quatro da madrugada, um som abafado e oco de passos começou a correr pelo salão comunal da Grifinória e ir em direção a um dos quartos. Sirius derrapou no chão liso e se segurou em uma das colunas do baldaquino antes de cair sobre um sonhador Potter.

- Prongs! Prongs! Prongs! Prongs! Prongs! Ah, que isso! Quando você faz isso todo mundo tem que acordar, né? Vamos Jay! Pára de sonhar com a Lily e abre a droga desses olhos!

- Que é Six?

James coçou os olhos infantilmente tateando o criado-mudo atrás dos óculos. Um sorriso entusiasmado e arrogante passeava pelos lábios do Black que tamborilava os dedos pelo Mapa que tinha em uma das mãos.

- Me surpreende seu entusiasmo Prongs. Adivinha quem eu vi usando secretamente a sala de Poções.

- Filch e o professor Bins demonstrando o quanto se amam. – chutou James sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Hein?

Sirius e James viraram lenta e mecanicamente a cabeça em direção ao Peter que supostamente era para estar dormindo. Vendo a atenção toda para sua pessoa, o garoto corou e se escondeu debaixo das cobertas. Sirius piscou algumas vezes e voltou a encarar o Potter.

- Eu não sei! – exclamou com mau humor pós-sono.

- O Ranhoso, Jimmy!

James pulou da cama e agarrou o mapa. Varreu o pedaço mágico de pergaminho com os olhos, mas o nome Severus Snape estava imóvel no que deveria ser as Masmorras da Sonserina. O mais novo encarou Sirius com o cenho franzido, este permaneceu inabalável.

- Não 'tô vendo nada aqui!

- Claro, ele não está mais lá. – disse Sirius como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

James colocou a mão no queixo teatralmente para pensar. Sua mente ardilosa maquinava furiosamente atrás de algum plano à altura de Severus Snape. E não demorou muito para obter resultados.

Após ver o sorriso afetado no rosto do amigo, Sirius jogou os cabelos compridos para trás com um movimento arrogante de cabeça.

- Ótimo, vou acordar o Moony para contar nossa recente descoberta.

Sirius olhou para as cortinas fechadas e se preparou para pular para dentro delas, porém antes que pudesse dar impulso para tal feito, Remus, com cara de poucos amigos, abriu-as repentinamente. Um livro repousava em seu colo.

- Nem pense nisso. – disse olhando fixamente para o Black.

- Moony, eu tenho um plano!

_**-x-**_

Frank olhava de um para outro com os olhos arregalados. Remus sorria em desculpa, Peter mantinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas instigando Frank a aceitar o desafio, e James e Sirius agiam como advogados trouxas no meio de uma negociação.

- Mas...

- Eu sei que você já fez o teste de iniciação, mas pense nisso como... uma graduação. – declarou James com um sorriso suspeito.

O Longbottom engoliu em seco, mas não voltou atrás. Frank era um grifinório e como tal fraquejar seria uma vergonha. Balançou a cabeça rápida e continuamente aceitando seu último teste.

- Afinal, é só o Ranhoso. – disse James em seu lugar.

Claro, só o Ranhoso. Um garoto que tinha o azar de ter cabelos oleosos, nariz adunco e uma aura agourenta. Assim como Frank era ruim em Transfigurações, tinha uns quilinhos a mais e gaguejava quando extremamente nervoso. As pessoas tinham defeitos, não tinham? Qual era o problema de Severus Snape ter os dele? Frank mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto andava até sua posição estratégica.

Não demorou muito para o sonserino passar, distraído e escondido atrás de vários pergaminhos e livros-monstros. Sem perceber, um dos pergaminhos escapou do monte e caiu no chão. Frank se aproximou e o apanhou do chão reconhecendo a lição de Poção.

- Ei, Snape!

Ao mesmo tempo em que Severus parou e se virou, os quatros Marotos se remexeram atrás do muro que lhes dava uma visão privilegiada.

- Não acho isso certo. – sussurrou Remus taciturno.

- Ora, se não quer assistir, dê um fora, Moony. Não quero você resmungando durante o show. – devolveu Sirius em um tom ácido.

- Quietos! Não podem simplesmente apreciar o momento? – disse James com o olhar fixo nos protagonistas da cena distante.

Severus olhou para Frank desconfiadamente, fitou o pergaminho que o grifinório tinha em mãos e procurou pela varinha deste.

- Acho que é seu, não? – o Longbottom agitou o pergaminho.

Frank não sorria simpaticamente, mas não parecia ameaçador. Tinha o cenho franzido, mas em nenhum momento deu a entender que iria azarar o Snape ou jogar o pergaminho para longe – do mesmo jeito que James Potter fazia sempre.

Severus equilibrou seu material de estudo em um braço e foi se aproximando lentamente do Longbottom farejando como se fosse um cachorro que te tanto maltratado tinha medo da comida que lhe ofereciam.

O grifinório estendeu o pergaminho e só faltava Severus esticar o seu braço. Os Marotos se remexeram, era a hora!

E foi um total anticlímax. O Snape pegou o pergaminho sem qualquer resistência. Pareceu ficar confuso, olhava para os sapatos velhos.

- Obrigado. – sussurrou honestamente, os olhos negros não tinham nada de ameaçador e eram tão normais quanto de todos os outros bruxos.

Frank forçou os lábios em um sorriso sincero fechando os olhos e acenando com a cabeça. O sonserino se afastou calmamente. Neste mesmo momento, James pulou desengonçadamente o muro seguido por um Sirius irritado todo trabalhado em sua postura arrogante, um Remus quase que magoado e um Peter extremamente confuso e atônito.

- Por Merlin, o que foi que você fez? – indagou James olhando para a sombra do Snape já ao longe e indo com ele seu plano perfeito.

- Você... você... Você deixou ele ir! – gaguejou o Pettigrew tentando processar todas as demasiadas informações com o seu cérebro tão pequeno.

- Eu não achei justo. – argumentou Frank confiante de si.

- Não achou justo? Você não faz ideia de com quem eu tive que me _relacionar_ para conseguir saber a rotina daquele seboso idiota. – disse Sirius apontando ameaçadoramente para o rapaz.

James passou a mão pelos cabelos e sorriu. Frank era um cara legal, até que jogava Quadribol bem e, o bônus de tudo, tinha as maiores notas em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – ultrapassando até a Miss Lily Chata Evans. Frank tinha um bom coração e James apreciava isso nele, mas ele também era tão... certinho.

- Desculpa Frank, mas como você não passou no teste de graduação nós não podemos te aceitar como um de nós. É a política do grupo, como se fosse um Voto Perpétuo. Uma pena, você teria muito sucesso se fosse um de nós.

- Prefiro viver sempre no anonimato respeitando as pessoas que nada fizeram contra mim a ser famoso e azarar todo mundo injustamente. Mas mesmo assim, obrigado pela oportunidade. Foi até divertido.

E lá ia Frank Longbottom que posteriormente seria conhecido apenas como o "Auror que foi torturado até a loucura" sem qualquer memória ou reconhecimento de sua vida acadêmica que um dia poderia ter sido próspera e famosa. Tudo por causa de um maldito teste de graduação.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**: Ando desenterrando algumas fics que eu nem pensava que existiam e aqui está uma delas. Nunca trabalhei com o Frank, mas gostei do resultado da fic. E, por favor, relevem. Como eu disse, a fanfic é idosa xD E, de bônus, eliminei mais um cookie do meu caminho!_

_Ah é, como podem ter notado (ou não), o summary é totalmente para chamar a atenção. Preciso de reviews para aumentar minha auto-estima i.i  
><em>

_E se acharem algum erro gramatical me avisem para eu poder corrigir ^^_

Set: Verão

Tema: 07. Graduação


End file.
